A Day At The Fair
by fiorifrost-legallover
Summary: Dirty Version. Tino and Berwald eat some ice cream at the fair and get into a sticky situation.


This is the dirty version of that Fair story I posted a while ago. Enjoy!

* * *

It's been about two years since Tino came into my life and every second has been wonderful. It was mid-July and the county fair was in town.

"Hey Tino." I said nervously "Would you like to go to the fair with me?" He studied me for a moment, processing what I said, then smiled.

"Sure."

Tino was wearing his baby blue tank top and khaki shorts. It's my favorite outfit on him, because the blue really complements his eyes. I, on the other hand, was sporting a sea blue T-shirt and khaki shorts as well. But I digress, We put on sunscreen and set out. It was already hot at mid-morning as we walked down the street and soon we could see the top of the Ferris wheel accompanied by the faint sound of carnival music.

We continued to walk until we got to the front gates, where I paid $7 for each of us and we got our hot pink wrist bands. We walked around and played some games at the game booths, winning a few prizes here and there.

Tino won a fluffy white bear, whom he named Mesitka for the time being. We walked around some more and I suggested to go on some rides, but he seemed uneasy about them so I didn't push the subject further.

"Whew, it's so hot!" he said fanning his face with his hand. His face was flushed and I spotted a few beads of sweat trailing down his collar bone. I tore my eyes away and searched for something to cool him down. Then, I spotted a soft serve ice cream stand and asked him "Would you like some ice cream?"

He looked at me and nodded enthusiastically, saying, "Yes, please!" I walked over to the stand and asked for just one soft serve on a cone. When the woman handed me the cone I headed back to Tino and offered it to him, but he was entranced with the Ferris wheel. His eyes were lit up like a child at Christmas and I could almost predict what he said next.

"Could we take a ride on that?" he said pointing to the giant wheel. I nodded, handed him his ice cream, and led him over to the ride. Luckily the line was only a few people long, so we got on fairly quickly. We sat down and, out of the corner of my eye, I could see him lift the cone to his lips.

His slender pink tongue traced over the surface of the ice cream. He pursed his lips, placed them against the ice cream, and sucked the sweetness into his tender mouth. The slight motions he made with his soft tongue were hypnotic and somewhat erotic as he licked the summer dessert. I watched him lap up every bit of that ice cream while we went around the Ferris wheel. When he was done we were stopped at the top and he had made quite a mess. He had drops of ice cream on his chest, legs, hands and around his mouth. He stuck a finger in his mouth and slowly pulled it out cleaning it of the sticky mess.

He looked down at himself with a troubled expression on his face. "Ooh I've made a mess of myself . . . " He puckered his lips in a pout, trying to decide what to do.

I leaned towards him and put my hand at the nape of his neck. I twirled my fingers in his fine platinum hair and pulled him towards me, gently. I licked the white vanilla off of his upper lip and around the corners of his delicate mouth. Then I moved down to the drops on his shirt and I slurped those up as well. Muffled moaning sounds were heard coming from Tino's throat as I cleaned him up. I slid down to the white blobs dripping down his inner thighs. I greedily lapped them up while giving a little nibble to his incredibly soft skin.

"Ah!" He gasped as my tongue made contact with his skin. "B-Berwald!" his breaths began to quicken. I chuckled and traced my tongue further up his leg towards the subtle bulge in his shorts.

I had to stop there. The Ferris wheel was turning again and it was almost time to get off. "n-no" Tino huffed "Why did you stop?"

"We have to get off now." I explained as the doors swung open. I had licked the bulk if the ice cream off of his skin but he was still sticky.

We got off and headed towards the mens' restroom so I could clean him up. I ran some cold water on a paper towel and wrung out the excess. When I wiped the sticky residue off of his skin, small goosebumps rose on his flesh. I took this as a chance to freely run my hands over his body. I wiped the stickiness off of his soft cheeks and his chest, admiring his flawless skin. I lifted him up onto the counter and spread his legs to clean the dried ice cream from his inner thighs.

"I wish I could just take you, right here, right now." I mumbled, not intending for him to hear.

"well why can't you?"

Shocked, I looked up at his face to make sure I had heard him right. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. "Do it. Take me, Berwald."

I hesitated for a moment then wrapped my arms around his waist and carried him into one of the cramped stalls. He held himself up by wrapping his legs around my middle as I pulled down my shorts and sat on the toilet. I made sure he was comfortable before kissing his neck. I rubbed him gently through his shorts, making him moan, before tugging them down gently.

I held my fingers up to his bottom lip and he accepted them quickly, licking and sucking until they were ready. I played with his tongue a little and kissed his cheek. He whined as I pulled them out to rub against his entrance and poke the tips in. When he gave me the okay, I pressed them in a little further and felt his muscles tighten.

"relax." I whispered then kissed his ear. When his walls loosened up I pressed my fingers in as far as they could go and wiggled them around a little. I felt him shiver as I rubbed the lump behind his pelvic bone. I scissored him quickly then pulled my fingers out and pulled my foreskin back before eagerly rubbing my tip against his butt.

"Berwald," He moaned "Shove it in, all of it." My cock pulsed at his words and I pulled his hips down, pressing in to the hilt. He tensed once again and I had to rub his back to get him to relax. I pulled him up and let him drop himself back down.

His small cries sent shivers up my spine as I kept hitting his prostate. "You're so cute, Tino." I whispered into his ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Berry." I heard him whimper shakily. Just then we both heard the door creak open. Keys jangled and another door could be heard opening, followed by a broom sweeping across the floor.

"Is anyone in here?" A spanish accented woman's voice called out.

My plan was to just keep quiet, but Tino clenched his muscles around me and stuttered, "I-I am! Here in the first stall. Don't come in, please!"

She mumbled, "Si, si." before turning on her mexican radio station.

As she began sweeping the floors I muttered into Tino's ear, "We can continue at home."

But when I started to lift him off of my lap he whispered hastily in my ear, "No, Berry. I want it now." before placing his hands on the bars on the wall and pulling himself back down. My eyes widened a little at the sight but I didn't protest. I got a firm grip on his hips and thrust mine upwards.

I could feel his body shiver as I hit that tiny magic lump over and over. He leaned forward and whispered softly, "Touch me, Berry." which I did, gladly. I took a hand off his hip and slid it around his tiny cock, pumping him slowly.

Occasionally the cleaning lady would pass by the door as she swept, but other than that we were at no risk of being found out. She was totally unaware, her music covering our squishy, wet sounds nicely.

"More" he whispered hotly against my neck, "Please" I pumped him a little faster and pressed my thumb against his tip as I used my shoulder to prop him up a little. I looked over him, quickly taking in his lusty eyes, pink cheeks, and quivering lips. My cock pulsed at the sight and I leaned forward to tease his neck, flicking my tongue against his adam's apple and nibbling at his fair skin.

He let a slight whimper escape his lips as he wrapped his arms around my head, keeping my mouth glued to his neck. I didn't mind. I latched my teeth onto his neck and started to suck. I sucked harder and harder and could feel his body get a little twitchy.

"Berry," he whispered shakily, "It's coming. . Get ready."

I nodded and slipped my finger under his skin to run it in circles around his head. "Squeeze." I muttered against his neck right before I felt his penis twitch. He let out one of his sexy cries that I love so much as his come soiled my shirt. I pumped him until he was empty then pressed deep and let myself go.

He fell limp against my chest as I heard the cleaning lady call out, "Señor? Are you alright in there?"

I panicked as her footsteps got closer and nudged his shoulder. "Tino." I whispered as I lifted him off my lap. "Fix yourself." He nodded and shakily started pulling his shorts back on.

"Hello?" She called when she turned her music off. "Señor?"

"I'm alright!" Tino replied shakily as I pulled my dirty shirt off and fixed my shorts. He opened the door nervously and stepped out, giving the short mexican lady a guilty smile. His hair was a mess and his clothes looked sloppy.

"What were you doing in there, boy?" she asked with a concerned expression as she ran her eyes over him. When she caught sight of the dark purple mark on his neck her brows furrowed, but when I stepped out her eyes widened.

I didn't quite know what to say so I didn't say anything. I didn't feel that I needed to. As I took Tino's hand and led him out of the bathroom I saw him, out of the corner of my eye, look back at the lady and wave. I looked back at her also to see her jaw hanging open and her broom fall from her hand.

She must've noticed his limp.


End file.
